You Know You're Obsessed With TMI When
by DivergentNephil
Summary: Are you like me? So obsessed with Cassandra Clare's Mortal Instruments your mom threatens to take you to the doctor? Or are you even more obsessed? Read to find out and review or PM me more! Only T because of one bad word.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my new story! I really hope you guys enjoy it.**

**My awesome beta reader is Unicorns. Bubbles. AWESOMENESS. Check out her stories!**

**This is NOT a "flock forms a band" story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.**

* * *

_**July 20**  
_

**Ella's POV**

"Ella Martinez! Out of bed, you're going to be late!"

That's me. Elle Martinez, also the girl who's being dragged out of bed.

"Ow! Max!" I scolded my older sister after she had finished laughing. I guess it's her nature – she's two years older than I am, after all.

"Sorry Ells, but mom's right. Your lesson is in five minutes." She took a glance at me, and snorted as she caught sight of my bed head. Unlike her, my hair doesn't look great when I roll out of bed, which is really ironic, considering she doesn't care about her hair at all.

The "lesson" she's referring to, are my drum lessons. When I was about three, my dad gave me a toy pair of drum sticks. I would hit anything with them, and I mean anything. The counters, the toilets, my sister's head. Dad would always laugh and smile whenever I hit something, and told me that it was beautiful, the clangs and abrupt noises I was making. But then he died of lung cancer, something little Max and I didn't understand. We would cry and ask for him at night, and mom would just hold us until we fell asleep. I missed his laugh, whenever I hit him with the pair of sticks by accident. I missed him.

When I was ten, though, mom told me that the drum sticks weren't toys. Dad had actually given me real ones, which explained why they were so long and on the heavy side.

He had given Max a little keyboard. She'd taken real lessons once he died, and she was old enough to know what middle c, flat and sharp meant. Max was six when she took lessons. She quit after level 7, so she had been thirteen.

I had been taking drum lessons since I've been six.

Sighing, I sat up, after laying down for a good while on the rough carpet. Groggily, I went to my closet. Max says I have too many clothes, but you can never _ever_ have enough clothes! Scanning through my clothes quickly, I picked out a pair of white shorts and a ruffled purple tank top. Since it's the first week of July, it's really hot, and I need to comfortable, after all.

Now fully awake, I ran to the washroom and ran a brush through my hair. It's brown and boring, as opposed to my sister's naturally brown and sun streaked blonde locks. She has the looks and she doesn't even care!

I put a little mascara on and dashed down stairs. I normally would have looked up hair tutorials on YouTube on my iPhone, but I was already running late.

"Ella, you're already late." Mom chastised as we piled into the car. Max was going to hang out at her boyfriend Fang's house while I had my lesson.

We had to watch Max go next door and knock on the door. Fang opened the door. He picked her up and spun her around. I sighed audibly, wishing I could have someone like that.

"Nothing other than hugging!" Mom yelled as the door closed. She watched for a few seconds, as if she would be able to sense if they were doing anything more, then she drove away.

When we got to the place where my lessons were, Mom walked me to the desk in the front.

"Ella Martinez lesson at 10:00." I felt nervous. It was like a doctor's appointment.

"Ah yes. Hi Ella!" the receptionist, whose name is Shirley, doesn't look up from the computer screen. I look around and see she's on Facebook.

"You're ten minutes late." Shirley remarks. "I'm sure Alex won't mind, he's still with a new student."

"Have fun!" Mom kissed my forehead and walked out.

I waited in the chair right across from the door to the room with the drums. I could hear them going through beats and rhythms. The person in there sounded really good.

I got up and asked the receptionist if she could give me the boy's name.

"That's private info, young lady." She looks at me disapprovingly and goes back to computer screen, pushing the glasses resting on her nose further up. Now she's on YouTube. I know, because I can faintly hear Keyboard Cat.

I sat back in the chair and listened some more. The boy was amazing. I doubted he was new like Shirley said. He abruptly stopped playing, and it kinda caught me off guard.

I was about to pull out my iPhone and text my friend Nudge, when a flash of blonde, almost white, hair caught my eye.

It was the boy in the room. He was looking around the room casually as Alex was writing something. The boy looked straight at me and held my gaze for seconds. His eyes were blue. Then he tore his gaze away and studiously looked down at his hands.

A few minutes later, he opened the door and walked out. He only looked at me for a split second, but I had caught it. His eyes were blindingly blue, and it had shocked me when he had first looked at me.

I went in to the room. I think Alex was asking me how school was and if I was enjoying my summer break. I think I said fine, but I was too distracted by the fact that the boy had obviously turned around and was seated in the chair I had just been occupying. He watched me for the first ten minutes, then got up and left.

_A/N: _

_Hey! So it's me, DivergentNephil and this is my new big story since Forgetting and Remembering._

B/N: Hi there! I'm Bubbles, as in Unicorns. Bubbles. AWESOMENESS.

I'm her ^^ beta xD

I hope you liked it, and review!


	2. Chapter 2

When you see someone with black clothes, you don't think goth. You think shadowhunter.

You spend lots of money on hebel design. (Their stuff is great. I've spent about a hundred dollars on that site)

You buy silver pens to draw in yourself so that it looks like you have a stele.

You don't find it weird Magnus and Alec are together, it just seems right.

You have no clue how to find the hypotenuse of a triangle, but you have memorized all the runes, what they are and what they look like.

You spend hours reading and writing mortal instruments Fanfiction. (So me.)

This is from Mrs. Dylanlightwoodivashlov

When you have a prejudiced opinion about people named Sebastian.

When you stalk Cassie Clares Twitter.

When you're afraid of something you act like you're a shadow hunter and wherever it is, is and through it.

When as soon as you finished city of lost souls the new backgrounds on your computer became the countdown for city of heavenly fire.

When the background before that was a close up of Jace's face on the cove of city of lost souls.

When you start a collection of shadow hunter stuff that you ordered online.

You freak out when ever there's of a TID character in a TMI book. *cough* *cough* Tessa *cough* *cough

**So yeah! I'll be adding another chapter like next week**


End file.
